Hades
Hades (Άδης in Ancient Greek) is the god of the Underworld, wealth, and the dead, whose Roman couterpart is Pluto. He is the son of the Titans Kronos and Rhea and the husband of Persephone. In some myths he is the father of Morpheus, the god of dreams. History Hades spent his childhood in his father's stomach, along with most of his brothers and sisters: Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia, and Hera. Hades was lonely, and wanted a wife. He spied Persephone one day, in the fields with her mother Demeter, and decided he would have her, admiring her. He soon fell in love with her, and plotted on how he would get her. After obtaining the permission of Zeus he decided to kidnap her. Persephone was innocently picking flowers with some Nymphs in a field in Enna when Hades came to abduct her, bursting through a cleft in the earth. Later, the Nymphs were changed by Demeter into the Sirens for not having interfered. Life came to a standstill as the devastated Demeter, goddess of the Harvest, searched everywhere for her lost daughter. Helios, the Titan god of the Sun, who sees everything, eventually told Demeter what had happened. She then stopped working the Earth, and the land didn't flourish. Hades was determined to make Persephone love him, and tried in many ways. She hated him at first, for snatching her away from her mother, but she soon reveled that her mother wasn't around, as she had never been away from her before. He very much wanted her love and tried to buy it with many gifts at first, but then took to spending all of his day with her, trying to make her happy. Finally, Zeus, pressed by the cries of the hungry people and by the other deities who also heard their anguish, forced Hades to return Persephone. However, it was a rule of the Fates that whoever consumed food or drink in the Underworld was doomed to spend eternity there. Before Persephone was released to Hermes, who had been sent to retrieve her, Hades convinced Persephone to eat six pomegranate seeds, knowing they would eternally connect her to return to the Underworld and force her to return for six months each year. This explains why we have winter. Some versions of the myth have Persephone eventually fall in love with her new husband in return, and other at least say that she respected him and her new powers as Queen of the Underworld. When Demeter and her daughter were united, the Earth flourished with vegetation and color, but for six months each year, when Persephone returned to the Underworld, Demeter mourned and the earth once again became a barren realm. Thus, creating seasons. Symbol of Power Hades' symbol of power is the Helm of Darkness, which allows him to become a shadow. This means he can pass through walls and melt into shadows, not be touched, seen or heard, and radiate fear so intense that it can make a person go insane or stop their heart. Sacred Animals are screech owls, serpents, rams, and crows. Powers As God of the Underworld, Hades has dominion over the dead and all the creatures of the Underworld. He is an extremely powerful God rivaled only by his brothers Zeus and Poseidon. As shown in the film Hades has the ability to change his shape into anything and anyone. Also in the books, it is said several times that Hades is seen throwing black fire balls. He is also shown summoning endless waves of the dead to fight for him in the second Olympian War. Hades' son, Nico di Angelo, is shown using many different powers in the books. Presumably Hades has the same powers, but extremely more advanced. Many times he is shown using dark energy as a shield or an attack. He may be immune to electricity, being geokinetic. He may also be able to manipulate Stygian iron, like his son Nico. Presumably has all the powers of an average god. Personality(Greek and Roman) Hades is noted to be a particularly honorable and just, though stern, god. He respects oaths, the laws of morality. This is most obvious in that he never broke the oath concerning the birth of demigod children of the Big Three as well as when he allowed Sally Jackson to return to the mortal realm after his Helm of Darkness was recovered, something he was not bound to do. Despite his honorable habits, there is a harsh and darker side to Hades. Although he was the one to make a compromise with Demeter, he was indeed the one to trick Persephone into staying in the Underworld. He also carries grudges for a long time, a trait he passes onto his children, Bianca and Nico di Angelo. This is most obvious when he attempts to kill Thalia when Zeus breaks his vow, something that may have been further provoked by Zeus' attempted murder of his youngest children in World War II, ultimately resulting in the death of Maria di Angelo; it should be noted that he did not have the same murderous intent in regards to Percy, though probably because he doesn't hold a particular grudge against Posiedon, despite similarly being the result of the broken vow. Additionally, he is a harsh father and is often demanding and critical of Nico, who he constantly compares to Bianca, though he does care about him. Pluto.. Relationships Persephone When Hades fell in love with Persephone, and kidnapped her, at first she hated to be in the underworld and to be with him, but over time, she fell in love with him and was relieved to be free from her mother Demeter's bossiness, nagging, and smothering for a time. He was very kind, and he didn't ever nag, boss, or smother her. He very much wanted her love and tried to buy it with many gifts at first, but then took to spending all of his day with her, trying to make her happy. Persephone was tricked and ate the six pomegranate seeds, so she had to stay with Hades for the first six months of the year. This came at a cost, as Demeter never could accept that her daughter had married Hades, and left 'her poor mother'. The nagging of Demeter increased with this action, but Persephone got to stay with her husband this way. She respects and loves him, calling him 'my lord'. Hades loves his wife, but during the time when she is away from him, he does not like to be alone. He seeks out mortal women during this time. Persephone hates hearing of his affairs. Hades is apologetic about his girlfriends with Persephone, but she is displeased when they are mentioned. Hades marriage to her also means, ironically, that Zeus is his father-in-law. Immortal family His relationship with his family has always been a little "difficult" due to his duties and his position as the loner in the family, but after the prophecy was set Hades distances himself even more from his siblings especially Zeus who he develops a grudge against. This is because the prophecy said that a child of the Big Three would destroy the Olympians so Zeus ordered Hades to hand over any of his children to Camp Half-Blood to be "trained" for there own protection but Hades had a fairly good idea what that meant. His suspicions proved to be true when Zeus demolished the building that Hades, the children (Bianca and Nico) and their mother Maria where currently in. Hades was barely able to detect the attack and managed to save the children but Maria was killed instantly, something that up until recently Hades never forgave his brother for. It was also the incident that almost destroyed Delphi as it was she who gave the prophecy and it was she Hades focused his rage on cursing her to be trapped within her current host until it withered to nothing effectively killing her. The only act of mercy Hades offered on his children's part was to wipe their memories and hide them for there own protection in the Lotus casino. His grudge with Zeus in part led to the first death of Thalia after it was discovered she was a child of Zeus effectively meaning she was a living risk and Zeus had broken an oath on the River Styx. Being the King of the gods Zeus got off lightly, but Hades angered by this and also possibly still angered by the death of Maria unleashed all the worst monsters in the Underworld to torment Thalia, leading to her sacrifice herself in order protect the other demigods she was traveling with, though Zeus managed to keep Thalia from ending up in the Underworld by turning her into a tree. Initially coming off cold and vindictive Hades is not evil like his father but rather distant and bitter due to past tragedies which leads him to behave the way he does. Though he doesn't show it Nico pointed out he was angry at the rest of his family for there treatment of him and he should prove himself to be more than what they thought of him. Despite this he does show some care for his siblings has he admitted to Kronos in the battle that if the Olympus was destroyed he would miss "bickering" with his brothers and sisters. He also told his father the one thing they could all agree on was that Kronos was a terrible father. Children The sons and daughter of Hades have a list of great abilities as well. These children of death have the ability to summon undead warriors, and spirits. They are under their absolute control. The group can travel to the Underworld at will, but only the most advanced can take others with them. They can sense when people die, and can release locked souls to the Underworld. He can summon flaming fissures to swallow up his enemies and send them to the Underworld. They instantly die. Children of the Underworld can also open pits to Tartarus, but this is complicated. They are masters of necromancy, and what they cannot do naturally they use magic to do. The stronger demigods and use shadow travel to teleport themselves anywhere. They can call forth Stygian Iron and control the rocks of the world. They can communicate with hellhounds, and the creatures of the Underworld recognize them as princes or princesses, and do not harm them. Demigod *Nico di Angelo *Bianca di Angelo * Roman Demigods *Hazel levasque WWII was a big fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon and the sons of Hades. Hades' children (the Axis leaders) lost. Stalin fought with the Allies, against the Axis, in WWII. God (minor too) With Persephone - Macaria, In some traditions also Plutus, Zagreus and Melinoe Goddess (minor too) Izzy A.K.A DeadlyDove (with Persephone) Category:Greek Gods Category:God Category:Immortal Category:Olympian Category:Roman Gods